pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoroark
| |textcolor = |name = Zoroark| |jname = (ゾロアーク Zoroark)| |image = ZoroarkClear.png |ndex=571| |evofrom=Zorua| |evointo=''None''| |gen=Generation V| |pronun= zoh-ro-ARK | |hp= 60| |atk= 105| |def= 60| |satk= 120| |sdef= 60| |spd= 105| total=510| |species= Illusion Fox Pokémon |type= |height= 1.6m 5'3" feet |weight= 81.1kg 178.79 pounds |ability= Illusion |color='Black' |gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀ }} Zoroark (Japanese:ゾロアーク Zoroark) is a -type Pokémon that is the evolution of Zorua. It has the ability Illusion and it is a Generation V Pokémon that first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. It can only be obtained by either evolving a Zorua or by transferring either a Shiny Entei, Suicune, or Raikou. By bringing the legendary with you in your party, you can initiate a event where you get to face a girl who has what seems to be one of the three Legendary Beasts. Attacking it, however, reveals that its actually a Zoroark, and can be captured. When caught, it will know the moves Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, and Night Burst. Anime Zoroark appears in a new Pokemon movie called Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In that movie, Zorua called Zoroark "Meema" (Pronounced Mi-Mah) throughout. It may be Zorua's way of calling Zoroark his mom. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Lostlorn Forest |bwrarity=Event }} Pokédex Entries |black=Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. |white=Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Zoroark }} Gallery 11-03-11 17.59.19.png 11-03-11 17.52.29.png 11-03-11 17.21.34.png Zoroark (Dream).png|Zoroark from Pokemon Dream World 11-03-11 17.31.52.png Ms013 logo.png Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusion.jpg File-Zoroark movie.png Trivia *Zoroark was revealed by the March CoroCoro issue on February 10, 2010, but its silhouette was revealed on Pokemon Sunday on February 7, 2010. *It may be similar to Generation IV's Lucario as it was released in similar circumstances. **It also can be similar to Ninetales as it is based on the Kitsune. *Zoroark is likely based on Kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. This is similar to Ninetales, another Pokémon based on kitsune. It also resembles a werewolf, Which is half man and half wolf, due to the fact that it is an anthropomorphic canid, like most werewolves. Its large claws are also werewolf-like. *Zoroark's name comes from zorro, Spanish for "fox", and "dark". *There is only one trainer that owns a Zoroark, and that is N, but only in the final battle with him. *Zoroark in the first non-legendary Pokemon to be completely event exclusive and unobtainable during normal game play. *Zoroark is classed as a semi - pseudo pokemon. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base Attack stat is greater than 100